MPlayer
MPlayer supports a wide variety of media formatshttp://www.mplayerhq.hu/DOCS/codecs-status.html. In addition to its wide range of supported formats MPlayer can also save all streamed content to a file. A companion program, MEncoder, can take an input stream or file and transcode it into several different output formats, optionally applying various transforms along the way. MPlayer is a command line application which has different optional GUI front-ends for each of its supported operating systems. Commonly used GUIs are gMplayer written in GTK+, MPlayer OS X (for Mac OS X), MPUI (for Windows) and WinMPLauncher (also for Windows). Several other GUI front-ends are also available for each platform. Development Development of MPlayer began in 2000. The original author, Árpád Gereöffy (known as A'rpi / Astral in the demoscene), was soon joined by many other programmers. The project was started because A'rpi was unable to find any satisfactory video players for Linux. The first version was titled mpg12play v0.1 and was hacked together in a half hour using libmpeg3 from http://www.heroinewarrior.com/. After mpg12play v0.95pre5, the code was merged with an AVI player based on avifile's Win32 DLL loader to form MPlayer v0.3 in November 2000.Appendix D. History In the beginning most developers were from Hungary, but currently the developers are located worldwide. Alex Beregszászi has maintained MPlayer since 2003 when Árpád Gereöffy left MPlayer development to begin work on a second generation MPlayer. The MPlayer G2 project is currently paused for a number of reasons.Linux.com :: An MPlayer project update MPlayer was previously called "MPlayer - The Movie Player for Linux" by its developers but this was later shortened to "MPlayer - The Movie Player" after it became commonly used on multiple operating systems. In 2004-2005, an unofficial Mac OS X port was released with higher version numbers than the official releases, called MPlayer OS X 2http://mplayerosx.sourceforge.net/. Later, OS X ports began to appear on the official MPlayer homepage. Because of the conflict of versioning schemes, the current official port of MPlayer for OS X, at version 1.0rc2, is actually based on newer and more stable code despite a lower version number. In 2008 MPlayer OSX Extended was created as an unofficial extension of the MPlayer OS X interface, and is currently the only OS X frontend being actively developedhttp://mplayerosx.sttz.ch/. Supported media formats * Physical media: CDs, DVDs, Video CDs * Container formats: 3GP, AVI, ASF, FLV, Matroska, MOV (QuickTime), MP4, NUT, Ogg, OGM, RealMedia *'Video formats': Cinepak, DV, H.263, H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, HuffYUV, Indeo, MJPEG, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 Part 2, RealVideo, Sorenson, Theora, WMV *'Audio formats': AAC, AC3, ALAC, AMR, FLAC, Intel Music Coder, Monkey's Audio, MP3, Musepack, RealAudio, Shorten, Speex, Vorbis, WMA *'Subtitle formats': AQTitle, ASS/SSA, CC, JACOsub, MicroDVD, MPsub, OGM, PJS, RT, Sami, SRT, SubViewer, VOBsub, VPlayer *'Image formats': BMP, JPEG, PCX, PTX, TGA, TIFF, SGI, Sun Raster *'Protocols': RTP, RTSP, HTTP, FTP, MMS, Netstream (mpst://), SMB MPlayer also supports a variety of different output drivers for displaying video, including VDPAU, X11, OpenGL, DirectX, Quartz Compositor, VESA, Framebuffer, SDL and rarer ones such as ASCII art and Blinkenlights. It can also be used to display TV from a TV card using the device tv://channel, or play and capture radio channels via radio://channel|frequency. Since version 1.0RC1, decent built-in support for the ASS/SSA subtitle format is present by the use of libass, though it still has issues rendering some languages (such as those requiring Complex text layout). Supported plugins * XMMS plugins * Avisynth Legal issues Most video and audio formats are supported natively through the libavcodec library of the FFmpeg project. For those formats where no open source decoder has been made yet MPlayer relies on binary codecs. It can use Windows DLLs directly with the help of a DLL loader forked from avifile (which itself forked its loader from the Wine project). The combination of CSS decryption software and use of formats covered by software patents places a fully-functional MPlayer in the legal bind shared by most open source multimedia players. In the past MPlayer used to include OpenDivX, a GPL-incompatible decoder library. This has since been removed, making MPlayer itself completely free software. Usage of patented codecs in free software however is a still pending potential problem affecting FFmpeg, MPlayer and similar software when used in countries where software patents apply. In January 2004 the MPlayer website was updated with an allegation that the Danish DVD player manufacturer, KISS Technology, were marketing DVD players with firmware that included parts of MPlayer's GPL-licensed code. The implication was that KISS was violating the GPL License, since KISS did not release its firmware under the GPL license. The response from the managing director of KISS, Peter Wilmar Christensen, countered that the similarities between the two pieces of code indicates that the MPlayer team had in fact used code from KISS's firmware. Päkeijs tom-debian:/home/tom# apt-get install mplayer 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * liblzo2-2 * libmpcdec3 * libopenal1 * libswscale0 * libxvmc1 * mplayer-skin-blue 建議套件： * mplayer-doc * netselect * fping 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # liblzo2-2 # libmpcdec3 # libopenal1 # libswscale0 # libxvmc1 # mplayer # mplayer-skin-blue 升級 0 個，新安裝 7 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 3529kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 7365kB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main liblzo2-2 2.03-1 56.7kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmpcdec3 1.2.2-1 24.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libopenal1 1:1.4.272-2 79.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libswscale0 0.svn20080206-17+lenny1 93.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxvmc1 1:1.0.4-2 19.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main mplayer-skin-blue 1.6-2 221kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main mplayer 1.0~rc2-17+lenny3 3034kB 取得 3529kB 用了 30s (115kB/s) 正在預先設定套件 ... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 liblzo2-2。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 148920 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 liblzo2-2 （從 .../liblzo2-2_2.03-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmpcdec3。 正在解開 libmpcdec3 （從 .../libmpcdec3_1.2.2-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libopenal1。 正在解開 libopenal1 （從 .../libopenal1_1%3a1.4.272-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libswscale0。 正在解開 libswscale0 （從 .../libswscale0_0.svn20080206-17+lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxvmc1。 正在解開 libxvmc1 （從 .../libxvmc1_1%3a1.0.4-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 mplayer-skin-blue。 正在解開 mplayer-skin-blue （從 .../mplayer-skin-blue_1.6-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 mplayer。 正在解開 mplayer （從 .../mplayer_1.0~rc2-17+lenny3_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 liblzo2-2 (2.03-1) ... 正在設定 libmpcdec3 (1.2.2-1) ... 正在設定 libopenal1 (1:1.4.272-2) ... 正在設定 libswscale0 (0.svn20080206-17+lenny1) ... 正在設定 libxvmc1 (1:1.0.4-2) ... 正在設定 mplayer-skin-blue (1.6-2) ... 正在設定 mplayer (1.0~rc2-17+lenny3) ... Configuring mplayer ...done 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... tom-debian:/home/tom# See also / Si osou / 參看 *MEncoder *List of codecs **Open source codecs and containers **Comparison of video codecs **Comparison of audio codecs *Comparison of container formats *Media player (application software) *Comparison of media players **KPlayer - KDE media player that uses MPlayer as the backend. **Gnome MPlayer - GNOME media player that uses MPlayer as the backend. **XBMC (Formerly XBox Media Center) - Multiplatform software media player, The XBox version uses MPlayer as the main video player backend. **VLC media player/VideoLAN (uses libavcodec from FFmpeg, and shares some other libraries with MPlayer) **xine (uses libavcodec from FFmpeg, and shares some other libraries with MPlayer) *Screencast *Sipie - uses MPlayer to stream Sirius Satellite Radio on-line channels References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Official MPlayer Website, with extensive HTML documentation (Note: this redirects to http://www.mplayerhq.hu/design7/news.html) * #mplayer on freenode * , graphical front-end for MPlayer * MPlayer for Windows at MuldeR's homepage * MPlayer OSX Extended, a current fork of MPlayer for Mac OS X Category:Libörol midia pleiās Category:Libörol vidio softwär Category:Linuks midia pleiās Category:Mac OS X midia pleiās Category:Windows midia pleiās Category:SVGAlib programs Category:Software DVD players Category:GTK media players Category:Cross-platform software Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Libörol musik softwär Category:Linuks päkeij